<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Caged by springfield0773</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27469807">Caged</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/springfield0773/pseuds/springfield0773'>springfield0773</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Betrayal, Bottom Damian Wayne Week, Crying, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex Pollen, Sexual Abuse, Threesome - M/M/M, Toys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:49:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27469807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/springfield0773/pseuds/springfield0773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite all the dangerous red flags sent his way, they still succeeded in making him doubt his own sanity more than once. When he was with The League of Assassin or with Batman he was only taught to be the hunter, not the prey, so he didn’t get a clue on how to act or perceive situations like this, maybe it was just him being delusional? That and maybe his stubborn pride or the lingering hope that there was still enough goodness in his only friends kept Damian helpless on the spot while a part of his brain was yelling at him for his foolishness that would surely bring about his doom.</p><p>And doom him it did.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Batson/Damian Wayne, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Caged</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Damian is 17, Jon and Billy is 21 in this one.<br/>Sorry Damian I've been stressed out lately...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It wasn’t clear when exactly did he start to notice the looks, but when he did, Damian could never again ignore the grim fear that came along with such awareness that has been keeping him sleeping with one eye open since. At first there was just Jon, since the Super Sons were a duo, with those enhanced vision always glued on his human partner but sometimes still remained ignorant to their conversation, his eyes darkened with a thick layer of haze, his ears flustered, like he was looking under rather than at. It gave Damian a dreadful chill down his spine every time as there was just nowhere he could possibly hide, totally exposed under the mercy of the other. Then Shazam added himself to the equation despite the Super’s initial protest and Robin’s suspicion of his motive, which soon became en claire as the younger realized how he was being watched while changing into his uniform at the JLA tower. His insecurity only rose higher as they were asked to share a roof at their underwater fortress, where no scream of his no matter how loud could ever reach the surface. Damian did try to say no, he fought for his stand and made as many reasonable excuses as he could, but in the end who would believe him if he was to say the real reason why he didn’t want to stay with his team when the other 2 are the closest things to saints anyone could ever think of. So the Bat resorted to locking himself up in his own quarter whenever he was not needed and praying as night fell his so-called partners were satisfied with just looking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But of course that was just wishful thinking. They started out with a few ‘joking gropes’ that were uncomfortably close to his sensitive parts, then impatiently soon it turned into those that left bruises on his skin. At some point it came to Damian that he was in the center of a contest to see who could mark him more between the 2 metas. He had called them out and told them to stop on many occasions, he had even threatened to kill them if they kept dismissing his authorization to his own body and every time they feigned innocence and acted as if he was crazy.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re friends aren’t we, D? It’s just what friends do.” Jon would say with the ever unchanging handsome smile of his, his eyes, however, sparkled a wonder of lust in them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re too tense Dames, I only want you to relax more when I’m around.” Yet Billy’s persistent hold on his ass was the exact thing keeping him as far away from ease as possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite all the dangerous red flags sent his way, they still succeeded in making him doubt his own sanity more than once. When he was with The League of Assassin or with Batman he was only taught to be the hunter, not the prey, so he didn’t get a clue on how to act or perceive situations like this, maybe it was just him being delusional? That and maybe his stubborn pride or the lingering hope that there was still enough goodness in his only friends kept Damian helpless on the spot while a part of his brain was yelling at him for his foolishness that would surely bring about his doom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And doom him it did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were sent on a mission in Gotham to investigate an environmental terrorism case that wasn’t much of a mystery, considering the crime scene was full of Ivy’s trademark overgrown thorn vines. The villainess has been at peace with the city for a while, until some incorporation jerks thought it was safe now to dumb a considerable amount of chemical waste into the earth of Gotham, destroying a wide landscape while they were at it, so Batman just wanted to send a Bat there to reason rather than fight while he deal with said people as Bruce Wayne. Damian insisted that he go alone, but his team just brushed him off, saying there was nothing much on their table anyway. Then despite his warning of not initiating anything that would piss Ivy off, they went and did the absolute opposite. They were acting rash and out of their kind nature and Damian couldn’t help but suspect a hidden motive behind it. Ivy was assisted by none other than the Birds of Prey when the level of violence striked high. No one could justify the crime she had committed but that didn’t mean they were going to let her be bullied by outsider heroes. The fight escalated too quickly out of control and in no time got bigger than what it was worth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Damian desperately chased down Ivy and got themselves private space where they could talk without her puncturing a plant through his stomach, but as he put down his katana the enraged villainess immediately threw into his face a small flower bud. Robin only had a split second to register in the image of it before the thing blew up and sprayed him with an outburst of pollen. He didn’t have the time to hold back his breath as it entered him with a load of those and he fell on his knee, feeling his blood starting to boil in his veins. ‘Sex pollen’ The thought scared him shitless, and Damian’s brain instantly work up the foreseeable fate he was walking right into. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s what you get for bringing those ruthless outsiders into Gotham’s business, baby Bat.” Ivy said and turned to walk away, but as she did there was an arm flung at her vines and clinged onto them helplessly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“DR. ISLEY!” When she turned around she was surprised to see the panicked look on Robin’s face, transparent even when hidden under a green domino mask. “Help me, please!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... Excuse me?” Did she miss something in less than  3 second when she turned her back?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robin tried to calm his breathing a little, but his nails were still digging into her vines like it was his lifesaver.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t be caught by them… Not in this state. Please you’ve got to hide me. Then cure me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivy’s green eyes got darker and the next thing Damian knew he was slammed into the wall and kept still there by the very vines that he was holding onto. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bold of you to think you can make requests now, little Bat.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... Let’s make a deal, shall we? You help me and we will not pursue this case any further. Batman is dealing with those companies that pissed you off anyway. Like I said from the start I’m just here to talk!” It was getting harder by the second to compose his reasoning, his face flustered and the between of his groin was getting uncomfortably tight. Robin gave the last of his antidote to his partners since he assumed they would be more careless and less calculating, but that ignorance came right back and bit him in the ass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seems to me you didn’t get that straight with your buffy friends there, Robin.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... I’m starting to think they are following a plan, just not mine.” Tears were forming at the corner of his eyes as the betrayed feeling rose in his stomach, the vines pressing on his throat blocking most of the airway to his brain was not helping either. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is that supposed to mean?” She was starting to notice something was seriously wrong with the hero too, aside from the effects of her pollen, which didn’t include fear like he was a dead man walking already. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Damian didn’t know how the hell was he supposed to put it, he was begging for help from his enemy for god’s sake. But he knew better to swallow his pride and tried again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivy squinted her eyes for a moment, as if trying to read her subject, and maybe she had succeeded when her eyes widened and mouth twitched up in disgust, then the vines that were roughing him earlier became gentler as they wrapped themselves around his waist and pulled him along with her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They got out of the street and Ivy called for Harley. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Change of plan Harl. Get the girls to fall back, we’re going back to my place for the antidote.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! You got the baby Bat!” She beamed and ruffled his hair, completely oblivious to his state, then turned back to her girlfriend “But why are we retreating again?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because those fuckers are using me for their disgusting agenda, and I’m not going to let them have their wa-” Yet before she even finish that sentence there was a ferocious explosion of thunder right next to them and Harley was only a second early as she pushed her partner out of its target, herself, however, wasn’t quick enough. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last thing Damian could register in his brain was Ivy’s cry of the other’s name before pink petals grew and swallowed him into its comfortable hold. Though his mind was unfocus and all over the place, his eyes blurred with sweat kept falling into them, he still made out the flash of red and blue through the thin fetal, like fireworks, with the sound too dangerously close. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he couldn’t hear Ivy or anything anymore, and darkness was surrounding him. Damian bit his lips and curled harder into himself, tasting the saltiness on his tongue, quietly praying that this was all just a sick dream his insecuring mind constructed on his fear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually there was a heat line burning away the pink tender petals into a mount of black ash as his temporary safe space was revealed and the next thing saw was 2 very familiar pairs of boots, standing before him. At this point his legs had already given away, no strength left to support himself. There was no escape. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello Damian. Nice gift wrapper you’ve got there.” Jon said as he crouched down and swiped away the damped hair on his eyelids, making Damian tense on the touch. “Sorry I had to burn those down.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seems like Ivy got you good huh?” And then another hand was on his nape so huge his whole neck can fit into it. Yet Shazam sounded anything but surprised, more like he was forcing himself to remain calm, resulting in his voice low like a grunt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... The antidote, please.” Damian whispered through gritted teeth, his breath flapped on his hand was so hot and wet. His mind was fleeting fast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm? I think I lost them during the battle. What about you Shazam?” The Super didn’t even try to look and answered casually, to which the other meta replied with the same carefree attitude.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Same. No antidote here. Guess we’ll just have to head back to the fortress for the supplies there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The smaller whined and with the last of his will tried to push himself into a sitting position and away when Jon reached out to pick him up. He pressed the inner of his hands hard on his erection that was already leaking with precum and kept his legs closed as tight as possible while shooting the other 2 a death glare that would have been intimidating if it wasn’t too hazy and unfocused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Back the fuck off!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now now… No need to be so alarmed. It’s just the effect of the pollen. We’ll take care of you.” Shazam said when they both approached the frightened bird and bent down to hold him his mind was already gone and he couldn’t make out whose words was it beside his ears that shook him to his core. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll take care of you so well, you’ll be begging for it soon.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>